1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system and an interchangeable lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video equipments are significantly developing. Also in the field of cameras, the variety of capturing functions is increasing year by year, and functions operable by a photographer are increasing. Moreover, various types of methods are provided for the operation functions. For example, an operating method related to the preset operations of driving a focusing lens or a zoom lens inside the interchangeable lens to a preliminarily registered specific position by operating buttons or dials provided for an interchangeable lens, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, and a method related to manual focus (power focus) operations in which a touch sensor is provided in stead of a manual focus ring that is usually provided on the periphery of a general interchangeable lens barrel and the focusing lens within the interchangeable lens is driven according to the moving direction, amount of movement, and moving speed of a finger detected by the touch sensor, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, have been proposed. Moreover, due to the downsized cameras and the up-sized rear monitor of the cameras, several methods in which a touch panel provided on the rear monitor is used as operation means have been proposed. As disclosed in Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4, methods are proposed in which the operable items and operable range on a touch panel are restricted when using a viewfinder, where the fact that the touch panel operations on the rear monitor become inconvenient when using a viewfinder is taken into consideration.